The Morrigan
by AndroidScout21
Summary: Elena Gilbert comes into her mutant powers on the most tragic night of her life. On the run and afraid she must make decisions that will decide the fate of all Mutants. Professor Xavier and Magneto hunt for her both for separate reason but whose side will she ultimately choose when the war comes? Rated T for language and some adult content.
1. Chapter 1

**Descent into Madness Ch. 1**

 _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

In the small clearing of a forest, a three ringed fire raged before a witches mantle as a young brown haired woman stepped into the clearing. Her brown eyes sweeping a gaze over the two figures that were laying down within two of the circles. Another woman suddenly appeared and motioned to the woman to step into the third ring of fire. The brunette nodded and shakily stepped into the ring while gripping the necklace that was around her neck. She sits on the ground and pulls her knees to her face as she tries to muffle the sounds of her cries.

"Why are you crying, Little Dove?" the sound of a British voice pulls the girl's head from her knees. She searches frantically for the owner of the voice until she sees his face at the edge of the woods. His frighteningly white teeth glistening in the moonlight make her feel nauseated for a moment.

"Klaus." She breathes out a heavy sigh and stands to her feet. He strides forward and grins as he hears the other two waking up.

"Are you ready, Elena?" He asks as he takes the knife from the woman before and slices his hand before placing it on the mantle.

"I'm rea-"

"ELENA!" Several voices called out from different areas of the forest and Klaus snarled.

"I thought we had a deal!" Klaus demanded as he zoomed off into the woods.

Elena stood there frozen in fear as she waited. She had pleaded with all of them to let her go. She didn't want to die! She wanted to grow old, have children, gets married, and fall in love like everyone else! Why couldn't they just understand that! Elena gripped her head as a sudden pain erupted and she fell to her knees. "B...Bonnie?" She looked around to find her best friend and witch, Bonnie Bennett but instead saw Damon and Stefan Salvatore rushing to her. As they tried to reach into her fire ring, the flames erupted larger and blocked their path.

"Damn it! Elena what are you doing?!" Damon growled as he pushed back his dark brown hair.

"I'm making a choice, Damon." Elena steadied her brown eyes as she glared into his crystal blue ones.

"Not this one Elena!" Stefan pleaded.

"You heard her, she's making a choice." Klaus's voice was a mere whisper but all three of their heads snapped up. Elena gasped as she noticed Alaric Saltzman carrying a limp Jeremy Gilbert, her only brother, in his arms. The woman from earlier was also dragging Bonnie out of the forest as well.

"What happened to my brother, Klaus," Elena demanded in a shaky voice.

"Your friends didn't obey by our terms, Elena. That means you didn't obey them either. So now they pay the price." Klaus said with a menacing glare.

"Klaus, what do you mean? WHAT DID YOU DO TO JEREMY?" her voice echoed through the woods.

"You killed him," Stefan mumbled dumbly and turned a soft expression towards Elena.

"What?" Her wide doe eyes zeroed in on her brother's dead body while Klaus smiled wider.

"I did and I will kill anyone else who gets in my way." Within a second, Klaus held Damon Salvatore's heart in his hand and Stefan and Elena watched in horror as Damon fell to his knees. Klaus smirked as he dropped Damon's heart and crushed it with the boot of his heel. Instantly, Damon's complex turned to an ashen gray and Klaus kicked him forward into the dirt. Stefan stared open mouthed as his brother desiccated before his eyes.

Stefan's eyes angrily snapped up at Klaus and he launched forward with a vicious punch that sent Klaus over the witches mantle. A growl escaped from the two and they began to fight. Elena's screams and pleas to stop were ignored. Klaus easily managed to block Stefan's punches but Stefan was quicker in his kicks which sent Klaus flying in the air each time. Stefan didn't bother to block Klaus's punches at all, he let the rage fuel him, he let the hunger overpower him, or in other words: he let his humanity go. Klaus had Stefan by the head and arm while Stefan struggled to escape. Instead of ripping Stefan's arm off, Klaus looked over his shoulder and stared at Alaric. "It's your turn." He smiled over towards Elena who cried out in desperation as she tried to jump through the fire again.

Alaric gently laid Jeremy down and pulled the wooden stake from his pocket. He turned to head towards Elena and a tear slid down as he whispered: "I love you and I'm sorry but I have to do this." He ran forward and plunged the dagger into Stefan's chest. Elena's blood-curdling scream echoed off the trees and she fell forward into the dirt, clutching her head and heart as she muttered Stefan's name repeatedly. Klaus smirked as he congratulated Alaric before snapping his neck.

Klaus stood over the fire ring that entrapped Elena and laughed at her pitifulness. "Your friends should have left me alone or else I wouldn't have to go to such drastic measure." Elena ignored him as she laid her head into the dirt and stared over at her brother's body once more. She shut her eyes as the memories flooded over her. She could hear him as he called for his witch to start the ritual. She wanted this to be over. She wanted to be with her mother, father, and brother now. She had lost all of her family and friends because of the supernatural and now she would die at the hands of the worst one. A shudder escaped her and she wrapped her arms tighter around her stomach. A female screaming made her look up once more as she caught sight of Klaus draining Tyler Lockwood as Caroline Forbes looked on in her own circle of fire.

"What are you doing?! They aren't who we agreed on!" Elena screeched.

Klaus dropped the now dead body and wiped the blood from his mouth with his forefinger. "Ah, yes. Our terms of the agreement changed when your little friends stuck their noses in our business." He turned towards Caroline and flashed towards her. The blonde vampire whimpered under his touch and pleaded to be released. "Such a shame really. You're almost too lovely to kill. Almost." He looked up and into Elena's eyes as he pulled Caroline tighter into his embrace and sunk his teeth into her delicate neck. Elena looked away disgusted and could hear the sickening thud of Caroline's body when he was done. "It's your turn now."

As Klaus started toward Elena, his witch screamed and fell to her knees before falling forward. Klaus turned around only to come face to face with Bonnie Bennett. Her dark brown hair and emerald green eyes whipping in the sudden veracity of the wind. For a moment, Klaus's eyes flashed with fear. Bonnie magically threw him across the clearing and into one of the large oak trees hard enough for one of the limbs to pierce through his right thigh. He screamed in anger before propelling himself off the tree and toward Bonnie. She used her magic again to toss thousands of sharp wooden like objects at him as he raced towards her. He stopped midway, growling in frustration as he ripped out some of the spikes, thorns, and stakes that pierced him. The fire around Elena had died and she slowly went to kneel by her brother. She looked down for a moment, taking in his battered form and dark brown hair. She lightly placed a kiss on his forehead and looked back up towards the fight between Klaus and Bonnie.

Bonnie was beginning to show signs of wavering as her nose was bleeding and her steps were faltering but her magic was still strong. Once again she tossed Klaus away from the ritual clearing and towards the woods. This time, Klaus jumped faster than she expected and had her by the throat within seconds. "I knew you would tire soon, little Bennett." He smirked.

"Klaus, please don't hurt her!" Elena screamed as she came to a stop in front of him. "We had a deal, please leave her alone."

"Aww, but Elena," he sneered as he dragged out her name. "I'm positively filthy and bleeding because of the little witch. I think I should give tit for tat. He said smirking as he started to crush her in his embrace. Bonnie's ribs started to break under the pressure and her screams became more desperate.

"PLEASE KLAUS!" Elena pulled at Klaus's arms but he tossed her to the ground easily. He grinned at her from the ground and she watched in horror as he bit into Bonnie. The blood oozing out of her neck.

Elena screams loudly and the pain in her head explodes. A bright blue light flows around her and she directs it at Klaus. She watches as it envelops him and he falls to the ground. The blue energy doesn't dissipate. Instead, she watches as it spreads around the clearing. Elena sinks to floor and watches as Bonnie closes her eyes as well. She closes her eyes as the pain in her head erupts again.

 _ **Salem Center, New York**_

 _The class had been in session that morning when he collapsed all of a sudden. He cried out, grabbing his head and soon passed out from the pain. The rest of the day, students walked by his office in hushed tones with worried looks plastered on their faces. The other teachers were already cornered into his office waiting for him to wake up. Six hours later, his eyes started to open and he watched as the adults he cherished rushed over to him._

" _Professor?" Scott Summer asked timidly as he placed his hand gently on the old man's arm._

 _The old man looked up at everyone with a twinkle in his eye and patted Scott's hand. He chuckled before throwing the blankets off his useless legs. "Prep the jet. We need to go. I found someone. She's young, powerful, and in grave danger."_

 ** _Hey Everyone! I hope you liked Chapter one! I would like to thank Darkamy1 for all their inspiration and wonderful ideas! Leave a review if you want to read more... xoxo AndroidScout_**


	2. Chapter 2

****Survival Chapter 2****

 ** _ **Mystic Falls, Virginia**_**

The jet landed quietly on the outskirts of the small town inside the forest. Scott Summers took a deep sigh as his best team of agents and students put their gear on. Kitty Pryde was quickly tying her hair into a ponytail and chatting amiably with Bobby Drake and Rogue. Storm, Jean and Wolverine had already exited the plane and were talking amongst themselves. Barking a few orders at the students, Scott descended the flight steps and walked out into the forest towards the other adults.

"Hey bub, are the pups ready yet?" Wolverine says as he takes a long drag of his cigar.

"Almost and for god's sakes stop smoking when we are on missions. We are trying to remain conspicuous." Scott sneers as he moves away from Wolverine and towards Jean.

"Whatever." The grumpy man says as he continues to make white clouds of puff with the cigar.

"Stop, you two. You are supposed to set a good example for the students and hopefully the potential." Jean's voice floats through each of their mind with a scold tone. Scott looks back at Wolverine only to see the man flipping him off. Scott rolls his eyes and continues walking towards Jean and Storm. As he approaches, Storm turns around and begins to yell for the 3 students to come out.

"Hey Jean, are you picking up anything?" Scott places a hand on her shoulder softly and looks down at the striking red head. Her emerald eyes flickered up to him for a moment before staring off into the forest.

"No, something or someone is blocking me from reading the town."Shaking her head gently. She huffs in frustration and then glances over at Wolverine. "You two could try to get along when in front of the students." She admonishes with a small frown.

"Maybe it's a good thing we don't." Scott says with a shrug. "I mean, even though we disdain each other, we still back each other up in a fight and protect the X-Men when we can. I think that shows students that you may not like someone but that you can work with them." Her grins cheekily but the smile falls when he notices she is glaring at him. "Fine, fine. I will...try to work on my hostility towards him." Jean's face lights up and he gives her a soft smile as well. At the sound of teens chatting and crunching footsteps, the two turn around and wait for the students to approach them.

Scott claps his hands and the three turn their head sharply, none realizing that they all started to stand straighter as well. "Ok. Today you will be watching how we track a potential and hopefully encourage them to start at the institute. Every time you go out, make sure you know the details of the surrounding area. Mystic Falls, Virginia is where we are today. Who read the debriefing?"

Kitty Pryde and Rogue held their hands up simultaneously and Jean grinned proudly. Kitty was a bright teen with nearly a genius IQ. She excelled in academics and physical activities. She didn't have many friends but she had a lot of admirers both male and female at the institute. Kitty had the unique ability of being able of intangibility, such as phasing through solid matter without harm. Rogue on the other hand was a tragic teen who couldn't have contact with anyone or she and the person suffered the consequences of her powers. Rogue had the power to absorb a person's memories, skills and mutant powers simply by touch. She felt the pain of each person she had absorbed every day and often sought company in the dark for comfort. Painfully aware of her powers, Rogue wore a full length bodysuit and gloves on missions but at school or home she continued to wear gloves, long sleeves and longs pants. The only part of her body ever visible was her face. She was friendly when around people she liked, fierce in battles thanks to extensive training with Wolverine, and had a knack for critical thinking (the girl had almost beat Jean at a game of chess multiple times). Since becoming friends with Kitty, Rogue had become more confident and comfortable around others and her grades had improved dramatically.

"Good! Rogue why don't you tell us a little bit about the location?" Scott smiles toward the dark haired girl.

Rogue steps forward and pushes the white streaked bangs away from her face for a moment. "Mystic Falls, Virgina has been incorporated since the late 1800's. The area is quiet but news reports indicate a large number of animal attacks occurring sporadically throughout the years. The town population in roughly 6,920. We are standing 1.5 miles east from the outskirts of the town and only half a mile west from the Falls that the city is named after." Rogue takes a step back and Kitty pats her on the back of her jacket encouragingly.

Bobby Drake shifts uneasily and Jean looks towards the boy she had tutored so often. He was a funny boy with a loud and hearty laugh but he was also a self-conscious child. He probably did read the debrief but didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of his crushes. Jean smiled encouragingly towards Bobby and noticed how his hand was beginning to turn a soft snowy color. She telepathically calls his name and he looks up at her. _Do not let Scott catch you using your powers without provocation from hostile sources or he will deduct points from the mission._ He nodded his head and his hand started to turn back into a soft peach color again.

"Very good Rogue." Jean smiles at her and Storm does as well.

"Ok, now Kitty, describe the potential." Wolverine commands sharply and Scott turns to glare at him.

Kitty nods once towards Wolverine before stepping forward. "Elena Gilbert is a 17 year old who has lived in Mystic Falls her entire life. Her family is one of the founding families of the city and thus she is reported in many articles with her mother, Miranda Summers Gilbert, or her father Grayson Gilbert. Unfortunately both of her parents died when their car went over the Wickery Bridge less than a year ago. Elena was the only person to survive the car accident. She is described as having pencil straight brown hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin tone, and stands at 5'7." Kitty steps back into her original place beside Bobby and Rogue.

"Very good. We will split up and search for her. Bobby, since you were not prepared for the mission, you will go with me and Jean today. Rogue and Kitty, you two are with Storm. Wolverine will be solo this mission. Remember to report anything suspicious directly to me or Jean." Bobby looks up and nods his head and the girls giggle softly as his hair starts to ice over. "Bobby…" Scott warns and the ice slowly fades to his soft brown color.

Everyone agrees and the team take off. Bobby, Scott and Jean head towards the center of the city. Rogue, Kitty and Storm head towards the location of the Gilbert house and Wolverine heads deeper into the forest.

A mile away from the jet landing, Wolverine smelled blood and smoke coming from his left and started running. He came to a small clearing in the forest where three large circles were burned into the ground. Nine bodies were scattered around the clearing and the stench of death was present. "What the hell happened here?"

 ** _ **Sumter, South Carolina**_**

Elena turned on the shower inside the dingy little motel room and took a deep breath. She had been driving for nearly five hours. Ever since the sacrifice, Elea had felt...different. She took a deep breath and removed her muddy clothes before stepping into the shower. She closed her eyes for a moment but Klaus's face flashed before her. She snapped them open and shook her head violently. She had remembered the intense pain she felt before passing out after the ritual. _What was that power and where did it come from?_ She rushes through the motions of the shower before stepping out minutes later.

"Well for now Elena, you just need to stay low and survive." She whispers to herself before changing into a clean set of jogging clothes she had gotten out of the car she had stolen. She took another deep breath before she got down on the ground and started doing push ups. All she could think about wa surviving. She got another memory of Jeremy laughing as he did push-ups and she practiced her cheerleading. Her eyes started to water before a loud crash made her jump to her feet. She grabbed the roughly made stake from her back and the knife from the night stand.

Elena waited for several moments but then she heard arguing from the room beside hers and relaxed. She flopped on the bed and let herself sink into a deep sleep.

 _A large mansion stood before her and snow blanketed the ground. She could hear the sounds of children playing inside the house and adults chasing after them. Shakily she knocked on the door and a faceless person answered the door. She went to screamin horror but the person's arm stretched before her and covered her mouth. She nodded once before following it into the house. As she entered the house, the walls fell away and she was left with the faceless person. Everything was in white and she glanced down noticing her clothes were now white as well. The person gestured for her to sit in a chair and she narrowed her eyes as she did. The faceless person tilted their head and she mimicked the motion._

 _Suddenly she heard a small pop and looked to her right. A bowl of red apples appeared and the faceless person pointed to her and then it. She figured he wanted her to have one so she started getting up. Suddenly the faceless person was in front of her holding her shoulders down. "Ok, Ok. I'll stay seat. Geez." The faceless person sat back down and pointed at the apples again._

" _What? What do you want me to do?" She asked as she threw her hands into the air exasperated. The person pointed at the apples again and an apple popped up and floated to the person._

" _Oh. I don't know if I can do that." She said as she scratched her head. The faceless creature pointed to it's head and she tilted her own in confusion. It pointed again and then an arm stretched out and touched her temple._

" _So far I got my head and or brain." The creature thunked her on the head and made a clucking noise._

" _Fine, I'll try!" She turned her head and concentrated on the bowl. It took her a moment but suddenly she felt the power wafting through her and the bowl of apples lifted up and came to her. She put out her hands and the bowl came to rest in her open palms. "WOAH."_

 _The faceless person tilted its head and she smiled at it. Her smile falls and she looked with horror as the person's face suddenly became Klaus's. "NO!" She screamed and waved a hand at him. Suddenly he was thrown back and the walls of the house were setting back up._

 _The Klaus impersonator smiled viciously at her with yellow eyes. "That's more like it love."_

Elena woke with a scream and the wall behind her banging for her to quiet down. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and shifts herself to a sitting position on the bed. She looks forward and sees a weaved basket holding a red apples in it. She thinks for a moment about the possibilities and then she concentrates on the apples. To her surprise, the basket moved. She concentrated harder and a few of the apples lifted up before she lost her concentration. Elena took a deep breath, cleared her mind of any insecurities, and then concentrated once more on the basket. The basket lifted up and moved towards her as she willed it to her direction. She smiled brightly as she lifted one of the apples to her mouth and bit into it.

"Ugh! Styrofoam!"

 ** **Mystic Falls, Virginia.****

Scott, Jean and Bobby stared in amazement at the town before them. The town was eerily quiet from afar but as they got closer they could see why. The town was littered with bodies and cars. Bobby rushed to check each car and noticed people were still in the vehicles. Scott started checking pulses and Jean tried to telepathically read people's minds.

"What do you see Jean?" Scott asks as he walks over to her.

"I see people going about their daily life but at late last night there was a giant green flash. All these people, Scott, they are still alive. They are just asleep." Scott sees the shock on Jean's face and looks back towards Bobby.

"What caused this?!"

"I don't know. I cannot see it." She shakes her head and starts to walk away from the city center.

"PROFESSORS!" Kitty Pryde's voice came from down the street and they turned to see her, Rogue and Storm headed to them.

"Hey! What did you find?" Jean call out to them.

"The same thing as you. The whole town is asleep. However we found blood at the Gilbert house." Storm says as she and the girls reach the others.

"Wonder what Wolverine found." Rogue mentions as she tosses her head back and pulls her hair into a tight pony tail.

"There's no telling." Scott mumbles as Jean presses a button on her ear piece to call the older team mate. Sh walks away from the group with a small smile on her face and the five of the wait patiently for her. A few moments later she returns and the smile she had before is gone.

"He found seven dead bodies in a clearing a few feet from the falls, one man and one girl who are asleep." Jean looks up at Scott and then towards the team. "This is not something we were prepared for any of you to see but these things can be a reality. Come on. We best get to the location before night fall."

The team heads out and as they approach, they see Wolverine standing a few feet away. "Finally! What did y'all find?"

"Just that the whole town has become part of the Sleeping Beauty myth. Everyone's asleep." Kitty replies.

"Except for this lot." Wolverine nods to the dead bodies behind him.

"This….This looks like a sacrifice." Storm whispers as she takes a better look at the altar on the side, the three rings burnt into the ground, and the positions of some of the bodies.

"Wait… Wasn't last night a full moon?" Bobby asks and the four teachers all nod.

"Jean, do you hear anything from these two?" Scott asks. Jean looks at the girl and sighs softly.

"The girl, she thinks she is a witch? I can see that she has incredible powers but…" Jean stops and then glares at the man. "STEP AWAY FROM HIM." Everyone jumps back at the ferocity in Jean's voice.

"Jean?"

"I can't believe I am saying this, but he's a vampire. He killed all these people." She looked up at the group and they all stared at her in disbelief. "Trust me. Her mind confirms it and so does his."

Wolverine was the first to come out of the shock. "Ok. So what caused the whole town to go to lala land?"

"Elena, she screamed when he tried to bite kill the one over there. Her mutant powers activate when she was forced to watch him kill all these people." Jean ran into Scott's arms and a small cry could be heard.

"That poor girl." Storm hugs her middle as she looks down at the body of a teenage boy with dark brown hair.

"I thought I pulled the short straw." Rogue took a deep breath and then walked over to the unconscious girl. "So what do we do? Clearly Elena is running from this and we obviously can't ask anyone here if they know where she would go."

"I got her scent. I'll trail her. She can't be far." Wolverine said as he lit a cigar.

"Ok. I'm sure no one here will mind if you borrow a car." Scott suggested and they started to walk back to the jet.

"I'll call you if I find her." Wolverine yells as he take off towards the city. Once Wolverine came into the city, he hopped onto a decent looking Harley Davidson motorcycle and took off towards Elena's scent.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I hope you are enjoying the story thus far! XoXo- AndroidScout**

 **Ps: Leave a Review and tell me what you like or don't like so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sumter, South Carolina**

A month had passed since Elena had run from Mystic Falls and she learned of her powers. Her powers had grown from telekinetic to telepathy. She walked around the small town in wonder as she listened to the thoughts of the city folks. Being telepathic had taken her a few days to get used to, but she was learning to block out the voices with meditation Alaric had taught her. She had also got a job at the local library just stocking and alphabetizing the books. The job paid minimum wage, but the job paid for her basic needs and hotel room.

Elena took a deep breath as she ran along the trail of the park. The gravel crunching beneath her feet and the sound of birds waking for the day. Elena felt a calmness wash over her and for a moment, she smiled. A mile down the road, her ears picked up the sound of another runner. She listened intently but noticed the unknown individual was running at an average pace, maybe a little faster than her. She pushed forward and soon she heard the labored breaths of a man behind her. She kept her head forward and maintained her steady pace but moved to the left so that he could pass her on the right side. She watched him run by and mused at his running gear. He was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, and black boots. 500 feet from her he stopped and turned to face her. She came to a halt and tilted her head at the strange man. His hair is in an odd shape that forms two individual points; he had a rough looking beard, and his eyes were a dark brown.

"What?" She asked as she glared at the man.

"Elena Gilbert, you need to come with me." The mysterious man said with a deep guttural voice.

Elena took a step back, shocked that she was found, and terrified of Klaus' possible revenge. "NO!" She screamed as she whipped around and bolted away from the strange man. She could hear him behind her, but she mentally forced him back causing him to curse aloud. Terrified, Elena made her way up the sloping trail as fast as she could but stopped dead in her tracks when she came face to face with the man again.

"Elena, I mean you no harm I promise." He put his hands up in mock surrender and she glared at him.

"Why should I then?" She huffed in frustration and took a few steps back.

"My name is Logan. I was asked to find you after the strange occurrences happening in Mystic Falls."

Elena's breath hitched, and she turned away from Logan as she tried to gather her thoughts. "What strange events?" her voice trembled with fear.

"The whole town has been put to sleep. No one can seem to awaken the victim's." Logan's voice grew closer as he spoke.

Still uncertain of the man, Elena used her power to force him back a few feet. "I don't trust you," she whispered as she turned to stare at him again. He scowled at her, and she meets his gaze with her stern look. "How do I know I can trust you?"

A group of runners came into view and Elena stepped towards the side of the trail so they could pass. As they left ear shot, Elena focused back to Logan. To her surprise, he had disappeared. Frightened of the man, Elena raced home and started packing her bags. She couldn't afford to have people working for Klaus find her. Twenty-five minutes later, Elena had her bags in the car and was on one of the back roads leading towards Georgia. She had settled on the town of Helen in Georgia, and the map instructions said she would make it there in about four hours.

She was passing by a large wooden area when her car came to a halt suddenly. Her head crashed into the steering wheel violently. She looked up with one hand on her head towards the road. A man in dark red with an odd helmet stood in the center of the road with one hand forward. A woman-like creature scaled blue stood next to him as well. Elena tried to reverse the car but found that it would not budge. The man and woman came closer into view, and she noticed the woman had yellow feline eyes. She screamed as the door of the car was ripped off by an unknown force. The man leaned into the car and sent her a menacing smile.

" _Hello, Elena."_

 **Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, New York**

Jean Grey stared down at the blonde haired man from Mystic Falls. His thoughts were wild and filled with images of grotesque horror. She placed a hand on his head and tried to delve deeper into his mind. She was searching for the cause of the strange slumber held over the town of Mystic Falls. She saw a horrified looking girl scream as a bright blue light encircled her and then darkness. Jean pulled away from the man and scowled at him. He had killed all of the girl's loved ones and tried to sacrifice her on an alter. She shook her head and turned to the beautiful dark skinned girl whom she recognized from the man's mind, Bonnie Bennett. The girl had powers, but she called herself a witch. Jean chuckled at the thought of witches and set a hand on the girl's cheek.

A voice drifted through Jean's mind suddenly.

 _Ms. Grey, can you hear me?_

Jean gasped and pulled her hand away. "Can you hear me?"

" _Can you hear me, Ms. Grey?"_ The voice was coming from Bonnie, Jean realized. Somehow Bonnie could communicate with her. Jean wondered for a moment whether physical touch enhanced the ability and decided to test the idea.

Place her hand softly on the girl's cheek and used her telepathy to talk to her. " _Bonnie, can you hear me now?"_

" _Yes! What's going on Ms. Grey? Is Elena safe? What happened to Klaus?"_ The girl's voice was frantic, and Jean caught images of Elena and Klaus when Bonnie said their names.

" _I'm not sure why but you and the entire town of Mystic Falls were forced into a sleep-like state. As far as Elena Gilbert is concerned, we are trying to find her. She disappeared, but we have someone trailing her. Klaus is asleep as well."_ Jean scowled as she thought of the man on the other table.

" _Poor Elena."_ Bonnie's mind raced through memories and Jean watched in amazement of what the two girls survived in their short lives.

" _Are you a witch?"_

" _As much of a witch as you are a mutant," J_ ean smirked at the girl and ran her other hand down girls forearm in a comforting manner. " _I think I know how to fix this, but you won't like it."_

" _What kind of idea do you have?"_ Jean noticed Scott standing in the door and pressed a finger to her lips. He nodded in understanding and sent the girl a sympathetic smile.

" _You need another witch to break the bond keeping everyone asleep. In my phone is my cousin's number, Lucy Bennett. Call her and tell her what's going on. She will come. Tell her she owes me one for the moonstone."_

" _Ok, I'll come talk to you soon."_ Jean reached into the girl's pocket and pulled out the cellphone.

"Jean, what's going on?" Scott asked as he watched her carefully.

"I made contact with Bonnie through my telepathy. She is an actual witch, and she thought of a possible way to break the sleep spell over her and the town. We just need to call in another witch." Jean found the name and hit call.

A few moments later, Jean heard a woman answer the phone. "Hey Bon Bon, what's up?"

"My name is Jean Grey, and something happened to Bonnie." Jean noticed how the women took a sharp breath.

"Where is she?" The woman's voice filled with anger.

"I have her at a secure facility in our infirmary. She says she needs your help and quote 'You owe her one for the moonstone.'"

Jean heard Lucy sigh. "What's the address?"

"Xavier School for Gif…."

"Gifted Youngsters? Bonnie is with the Charles?" Lucy's voice grew frantic.

"Yes, but we wish her no ill." Jean urged.

"I'll be there in two hours." With that, Lucy hung up, and Jean wondered what kind of woman Lucy Bennett was.

 _Dearest Readers,_

 _I hope you enjoy the short chapter. More will follow next week. XoXo- AndroidScout_


End file.
